


Watch

by jujubiest



Series: Freeze My Senses [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from lectswissmrs on tumblr: What if Barry is insanely voyeuristic, and Captain Cold keeps catching Barry/Earth-2 Harrison together? Or it could be Eobard!Harrison? Either way, I’d be happy. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lectswissmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lectswissmrs).



> This is probably the closest I've ever gotten to writing actual smut. It's still not very close.

Barry Allen is officially the bane of Leonard Snart’s existence. Seriously, there should be legal documentation of it.

Not because of his do-gooder nature or his insistence on the notion that there’s some secret hero hiding under Len’s frosty exterior—no pun intended. On his own, Barry is annoying but also kind of endearing…like a scrawny dog that you end up keeping and kind of even liking when it follows you home for the billionth time.

But with his goddamn cross-dimensional boyfriend in the mix, Barry has become nigh inescapable, not to mention unbearable. He keeps popping up where Len least expects to find him, always attached at the mouth to that weirdo Wells lookalike from another world.

Don’t even get Len started on what he thinks of that whole dimension of the situation. There are issues and then there are _issues_.

The first time it happened, Len chalked it up to bad luck on both sides. Barry didn’t look any happier to be interrupted than Len looked to be walking in on…that…but seriously…who breaks into a bank vault just to get naked and sweaty with their boyfriend?

Barry Allen, apparently. Because that’s what Len found when he opened the vault: Barry up against the wall of the vault with his suit half off, and Wells _all over him._

It’s seared into his brain. He is never going to get that image out, not to mention the _sounds_ Barry was making. Len can’t even look at him anymore without imagining him _moaning…_

Still. He guesses it could happen to anyone _once._ But the second time? And the _third_? And every time after? The probability of this whole situation being purely accidental goes down exponentially with each time Len walks in to see Wells and Barry with their hands down each other’s pants. Literally _everywhere._

In the bank vault. In a warehouse where Len was supposed to be meeting Lisa and Mick for a job. In an alleyway he happened to pass on his way home from his favorite bar. In _another_ bank vault. Everywhere he looks there’s a half-naked scarlet speedster moaning Wells’s name.

It’s…starting to get to him. For reasons he refuses to examine too closely.

When he’s out getting groceries—hey, even rogues cook now and then—and hears a horribly familiar gasp in the next aisle over, it’s just the last straw. He counts to three in his head and places the milk back in the cooler, turning to stalk over to where the noises are coming from.

“Barry,” he drawls. “Really, we _have_ to stop meeting like this.”

Barry is—oh dear god no. He’s on his _knees_ in the frozen food aisle in front of Wells.

That is just…unsanitary.

At the sound of Len’s voice, Barry stops what he’s doing—which thankfully appears to have been just unbuttoning Wells’s pants—and turns around, gracing Len with an unconcerned grin.

“Oh, hey Cold. Fancy seeing you here.”

And then he turns around and goes right back to…oh god.

It’s like that old saying about a nasty car crash…Len can’t seem to look away or move from this spot. His gaze travels from the back of Barry’s bobbing head upward, to fix on Wells’s face.

Wells is bright red, and he thinks it’s at least as much embarrassment as it is arousal. Barry, on the other hand, seems entirely unbothered. If anything, Len’s presence seems to just be egging him on. It’s like he _enjoys_ being watched…

He enjoys being watched.

_Oh, fuck me._

The pieces start to fall into place. The first time probably _was_ an accident, the product of—young love, or whatever. At least on Barry’s side of things. But then Barry realized he _liked_ it. And the little shit started doing it on purpose.

Because not only does he like being watched…he apparently likes being watched by _Len._

Len chances a look behind him and sees that the aisle is blessedly empty. At least for now. And he guesses Barry can speed away the moment someone comes along, which is probably how he’s avoided getting caught thus far. Still…

Len decides to test his theory. He sidles up behind Barry, leans down and whispers in his ear.

“You know,” he says. “My apartment’s empty at the moment. If you wanted me to watch, you could’ve just asked.”

He blinks, and Barry and Wells are gone. Within another blink, he hears a buzz on his phone and looks down to see a new text from…Barry. _How the hell did he even get the number?_

 _Well?_ The text reads. _We’re waiting for you, Snart._

Len sighs and heads for the door, fighting a smile. He can do his grocery shopping later…hopefully sans the unsolicited entertainment, this time.

After all, it’s not every day he finds out the Scarlet Speedster has a thing for being watched in the sack. And he can think of all kinds of ways this information is going to come in handy from now on.


End file.
